


of heroes + crayons

by whatisadestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Kids, Kindergarten, M/M, Mild Language, Season/Series 09, Secret Santa, dreamboatsandtrenchcoats, idk i thought this was cute, post 9x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisadestiel/pseuds/whatisadestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which there are some kids that love dean, and one other person who loves dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of heroes + crayons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamboatsandtrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats/gifts).



With the harsh odour of fire and gasoline still clinging to his jacket, Dean made his way to the entrance of the nursery school, brushing dirt off of his worn jeans.

He and Sam had just finished a hunt, the spirit of a recently murdered kindergarten teacher who was hell-bent on getting revenge on his killer. Long story short, they salted and burned the son of a bitch without any serious casualties besides some frightened four year olds.

Now, Dean was checking in to say goodbye to a few of the kids that had taken a liking to him in the past couple of days he had been investigating in the school.

To Sam, he'd just said he was going to try his luck with one of the hot volunteers (of which there were none), because if his brother knew what he was actually doing, he’d never hear the end of it. 

He pushed open the door, smiled at the receptionist, and entered one of the playrooms. Halting in his tracks, Dean’s eyes widened, seeing an all too familiar mess of dark hair and slightly hunched shoulders, sitting at a small plastic table with a group of children. 

Before he could stop himself, a smile crept onto his lips. Well, he was wrong about the lack of hot volunteers.

Fucking Christ, he was going to Hell. _Again_.

Dean walked over to his friend, who was in an apparently very compelling conversation about unicorns with a young girl.

Tapping him quickly on the shoulder, his smile widened into a grin. “Hey there.”

Turning his head abruptly, Castiel's impossibly blue eyes widened, narrowed, and then widened again in quick succession.

"Dean? I didn’t know you-why are you-why?" He stuttered, fumbling with and promptly dropping his crayon.

"I could say the same to you, Nanny McPhee. What are you doing here?” Dean asked, voice laced with amusement.

Gesturing to the table of chatty kids, he shrugged. “I…well, I volunteer here. I had some spare time when I wasn’t working, so I decided to help out. How are you, Dean?” 

Before Dean could answer, the little blonde girl perched next to Cas drew in a sharp breath, gasping. “Wait, are you _the_ Dean?”

Puzzled, he looked at the girl, then back at Cas, who was pointedly looking anywhere but Dean's eyes.

Was he _embarrassed_?

Cas got up and turned away, beginning to absently admire another kid's illegible scribbles at another table.

" _The_ Dean?" He questioned after a substantial bout of silence, voice low, kneeling down next to the girl.

"Well, Steve tells us stories sometimes, about two heroes, brothers that go on adventures, with their friend Cas. Steve tells us a different one before nap-time every time he’s here. My favourite was the one about the fairies. Are you really Dean?" 

Dean gaped, so shell-shocked that he nodded mindlessly at the girl. As she grinned, Dean began to come to his senses. 

"You're very brave," The sombre expression on her face was almost comical, on such a small girl. She leaned in, and cupped her hands around his ear. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Uh-I-what?" Dean was still grappling for words, his head clouded with embarrassment. The child continued anyway, whispering.

"How much of the stories are actually true? Like, are the ghosts real? Does Castiel really love you? What about the witches?" 

Dean swallowed, head spinning. "What- what did you say? About Castiel?"

"Well, he loves you. Steve says so."

Dean, completely lost for words, turned to see a completely oblivious Cas, still conversing with another child.

There was no way.

He mumbled a goodbye to the girl, and stood up, walking around to Cas.

"Hey, Ca-Steve, could I, uh, talk to you for a moment? Alone?" Dean was glad at least his voice was relatively steady, contrasting the fantastic roller coaster of emotions that was going on inside his brain.

“Okay, Dean.” He replied, making Dean smile.

When the two got to the outside of the kindergarten, Cas looked how Dean felt; like he was going to be sick.

"I’m so sorry about the stories. It could have put you in danger or offended you."

Dean stepped closer to Cas, maintaining eye contact. "What did you tell them, Cas?"

"Child-friendly versions of some of the hunts we've been on. I embellished some things-"

"You told them you loved me."

The two men stared at eachother, closer than they could remember being moments before. 

"That's because I do," Cas said simply, without hesitation.

Dean stepped forward again and caught Castiel's lips on his own, twisting one hand in his unruly hair and the other around his waist.

He smiled into the kiss, feeling stubble against his cheek. His heart felt like it was swelling. Fucking finally.

"Child-friendly?" Dean asked as they broke apart, a sly grin on his face. Cas shook his head and leaned back in for another kiss.

"About fucking time.” The two sprung apart to see a bemused Sam standing in front of them, breaking into a smug smile.

“Good to see you, Cas.” He continued, grinning like the cheshire cat. "I'll go rent a motel room."


End file.
